Kotoko's past Haruhi's Future
by CookieMonsterismyfriend
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka is hiding something from the Host club, Kyoya knows of course, but neither of them will tell the rest, but when Haruhi's cousin Ayumi comes to school all of the secrets come pouring out.
1. Chapter 1

Kotoko's past Haruhi's future

16 years ago (I'm just saying that's how old Haruhi is because I'm not sure)

18 year old Kotoko Nakamura was excited, she had just passed her final exams with flying colors and she had been accepted into the best law school in Japan, and was on her way home to tell her parents Ichiro and Mikazuki, younger brothers Kazuo, Kenji, and Shuzo about her accomplishment.

She and her father had had an agreement: if she got A's on her final exams-she wouldn't have to succeed her father and become head of Nakamura Industries, instead she could become the family lawyer while Kazuo became the family head.

Her mother knew nothing of this-if she did Mikazuki would do everything to stop it. Mikazuki was a narrow-minded woman in Kotoko's eyes. Her mother tolerated little she thought that first-borns should become head of the company their being male or female was a trivial matter.

Upon arriving at the house however Kotoko's plans changed drastically. Ambulances and media cars littered the long driveway. Kotoko got out of the limo and ran towards the house where her brother's stood next to her mother who was on the ground crying. "What happened?" Kotoko asked. Kenji looked at her "Father had a heart attack." Kotoko fell to the ground, shock had paralyzed her body.

What was going to happen now?

Two weeks later

The funeral went quickly many people came to pay tribute to the former head of the Nakamura clan. Many also came to give their condolences to the current head… Ms. Kotoko Nakamura.

* * *

Ryoji Fujioka was thought by his parents a strange boy for he had an odd obsession with women's clothing but they loved him regardless, which is why when they died in a car accident Ryoji was devastated. He drowned himself at a bar and cried angry tears. He started working at a transvestite bar.

* * *

Three months later

It was a late night when she walked in. Ryoji was clearing a table when she walked in. he would never forget that night. She walked in wearing a simple pants suit and a long light brown coat over it. She had big dark brown eyes and long brown hair. She had white soft-looking skin and a small smile on her face. Ryoji dropped the glass he was holding. It shattered, the shards scattering across the bar floor. Kotoko looked at Ryoji who blushed and started hastily picking up the pieces. Kotoko placed her coat on the back of a bar stool and knelt on the ground. She began picking up the pieces but cut her finger on a shard. Ryoji saw this and freaked out "Oh my look at what my clumsiness has done now!" he moaned. Kotoko smiled "Its fine it's not deep." She said taking out a tissue and holding it to her wound. They both stood up the mess forgotten. "My name's Kotoko Nakamura and you are?" Ryoji blushed violently at the way he was dressed "My name is Ryoji Fujioka." Kotoko gasped "You're a man! But you look so like a woman! I knew this was a tranny bar but wow!" Ryoji gave a wary half smile "I've always had a thing for woman's clothing …you think me strange now don't you?" Kotoko's smile widened "No I just think you're a man who likes to express himself by wearing woman's clothing, it doesn't mean you're strange…at least in my eyes." Ryoji smiled brightly he liked this woman.

By the time the night ended Ryoji had Kotoko's phone number and her email address (the regular email). The two had formed a quick friendship and each would turn to one another when their lives got hard. This strong friendship quickly formed into a strong love, Kotoko told Ryoji everything well except that she was the leader of one of the most influential companies in the world. After a while she decided it was time to tell both her mother and Ryoji about her decisions. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys thank you all sooo much for reviewing, adding this story or me to your favorites whatever you did. so here is the next chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 2: Mother's sneaky ways

Ryoji stood shocked at the size of the Nakamura Estate; he looked down at the piece of stationary given to him by a man in a black suit last week.

_Master Ryoji Fujioka your presence is requested by the Mistress of the Nakamura clan._

_Please be at the front gates of the residence at 11:00 pm sharp for brunch with the family._

The tranny looked back at the large western style mansion and swallowed uncertainly _my precious Kotoko lives here? _He thought as he stepped up to the huge western mansion and pressed the intercom button with a shaky finger. "State your name and business."A deep voice commanded.

"M-my name is Ranka Fujioka, I'm here to see the Nakamura family." Ryoji cursed himself for using his tranny name and, looking down at his attire, dressing like one. "Ah, Master Fujioka, the family is expecting you." The huge Iron Gate opened with an intimidating sound.

The only thing that comforted Ryoji was the small black velvet box in his purse-he was going to ask the Nakamura family for their blessing to marry Kotoko…though he'd marry her with or without their permission he didn't want to ruin her relationship with her family.

Ryoji saw a young girl dressed in a maid's outfit come out of the gates, "Master Fujioka, please follow me, my name is Chiyo." Ryoji followed Chiyo through the front, toward the back of the main house. The gardens in the back were exquisite, thousands of blooms everywhere. Chiyo led Ryoji to an extremely large kazeboo next to a pond.

Getting closer to the kazeboo Ryoji saw that there was a large table filled with the most delicious looking food he had ever seen. Chiyo led him over to the table and said "Please be seated the Nakamura's will be out in a few minutes to join you."

With those unsettling words Chiyo disappeared into the large expanse of the garden. Ryoji sat down at the table and looked around for something to drink; he spied several pitchers filled with lemonade, iced tea, water, and different kinds of soda. Grabbing a glass and filling it with iced tea Ryoji downed the tea in two swallows.

He filed the glass again but didn't drink, Ryoji sat back in his chair and looked around sighing, _how am I supposed to compete with all of this, my Kotoko is used to the first class treatment, the best I can do is middle class. _Ryoji thought sadly taking the box out of his purse and opened it, the ring was beautiful: diamonds lined the entire surface of the ring, the top was shaped like a blooming flower, and set diamonds were the petals with a big diamond resting in the crown as the bud.

"That's a magnificent ring; you must really care for my daughter Mr. Fujioka." A soft voice said, Ryoji jumped and shoved he ring back into his purse. He found himself looking into the gentle clear brown eyes of the widowed Mrs. Mikazuki Nakamura. Ryoji managed a smile and said in a shaky voice "I-I am pleased to m-meet you Mrs. Nakamura. My name is Ryoji Fujioka."

Mikazuki smiled and gestured for Ryoji to be seated, looked toward the other end of the table he saw that there were three boys sitting at the end of the table. "These are my sons, Kazuo he's 13, Kenji he's 10, and my little one Shuzo he's 6, my children are all I have left of my husband, so of course I'm going to be a bit over protective." Mikazuki's voice was soft like a flowing breeze, as if she had seen too much of life to rush herself in anything. Ryoji nodded in understanding, completely spell-bound by this woman, she didn't look a day over 30 even though he remember Kotoko telling him that her mother was 38 and her father was 41.

The youngest of Kotoko's brothers Shuzo walked over to his mother's end of the table and held up his arms. Mikazuki picked him up and sat him in her lap; Shuzo stared at Ryoji then looked at his mother, back at Ryoji and back his mother again. Shuzo pointed at Ryoji "Onee san?" He asked with a confused look on his small face.

Shuzo's mother laughed "No little one that's Onii-sama, he's going to marry Kotoko nee-sama." Ryoji stared at Mikazuki "I-I have your blessing?"

Mikazuki nodded "Ranka you are a very interesting young man, and judging from the way my daughter talks about you, she loves you very much. You being a transvestite doesn't bother me in the slightest-you love my daughter as a man…you just have an obsession with women's clothing. No one is perfect Ranka"

Mikazuki gave a bright smile and continued "The reason I invited you here, was to get to know you for you, before my daughter got home today. I like you Ranka, as long as you take care of my daughter, you will be taken care of." Mikazuki promised. Ryoji nodded; a triumphant smile on his face.

When Kotoko got home that day she was shocked to find her mother and brothers laughing and eating with the love of her life-Ryoji.

* * *

Later that evening while walking through the gardens, by the fountain in the center of the rose garden, Ryoji got down on one knee and pulled out the ring, Kotoko gasped, tears coming to her eyes "Kotoko Nakamura, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked, his hands shaking slightly.

He didn't have to wait long for a response because as soon as wife was out of his mouth he was tackled to the ground with Kotoko screaming a "YES!" in his ear. They sat up and Ryoji slid the ring onto her hand. Kotoko was in bliss, she was engaged soon to be happily married. But Kotoko still had one thing to worry about…she still hadn't told her mother about the agreement she and her father had had before he past.

* * *

**OMG! I was surprised this chapter was so long! Hope you liked it, Plz review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3~Surprise Haruhi Onee-sama!

Unknown POV

I stared out the window of the limo as we neared the school. I was going to kill Uncle for letting my dear, sweet Onee-Sama join a Host Club! I huffed, as soon as I found the clubroom I was going to give that president a piece of my mind. "We've arrived Ojou-sama." I nodded "Arigatō Ryo." Ryo parked the car, got out and opened the door for me. I got out and walked towards the school, it was now or never.

* * *

Takashi Morinozuka (Mori-Sempai POV)

I sat quietly next to my cousin Mitsukuni, as he chattered happily with Haruhi. It was after club hours, all of the over-excited, swooning fan-girls had gone home and just the hosts remained. Kyoya, the Vice-President though he is more often confused for the president, sat at his usual table, typing at his laptop most likely recording today's outcome. Hikaru and Kaoru sat on either of Haruhi, mocking Tamaki the President and fan-proclaimed "King" of this club. It was a peaceful time.

Mitsukuni was happy and that's what mattered; I let my mind drift to Ayumi Nakamura, my fiancée. I wondered how she was doing, I hadn't physically seen her since I was 10 and she was 7, she was a sickly then and every year on my birthday one present would receive a picture of her. But all too soon the peaceful time was interrupted by Hikaru and Kaoru, who insisted on putting Haruhi in some ridiculous costume once again. "I am not wearing that!" Haruhi said firmly, crossing her arms over her chest.

The twins soon closed in on her and Haruhi got up and ran. She was quickly tackled and Kaoru attempted to hold the small girl down. I was about to stand and interfere when the door opened. All eyes snapped to the door, Mitsukuni stopped chewing, Kyoya stopped typing and Tamaki came from his corner. Rose petals swirled around his frame "And to what do we owe this glorious visit from such a lovely young princess?" He said in his "King" voice. I stared at the girl; long black hair flowed down her back, large light brown eyes sat in a round face set with high cheek bones, her skin was as white as snow

"She looks like a doll…" Mitsukuni said softly. I nodded "Hm" The kimono she wore was black and had a pattern of red flowers on it. Kyoya stood and walked closer to the rest of us "Can I help you? The club is closed for today." The girl looked up at Kyoya a glare in her eyes "I'm here for my cousin." She said, her voice was soft and light, like just speaking loudly would hurt her. The twins had left Haruhi on the floor and circled around the girl like vultures. "Who are you" they asked in unison. I knew who she was, as did Haruhi.

The girl looked around the room the glare still in her eyes "My name is Ayumi Nakamura." Kyoya smiled, Tamaki gasped, the twins backed off and Mitsukuni stared wide eyed. Haruhi got up from the floor "Ayumi-chan, why are you out of the hospital? You know Oji-sama is going to be upset if he finds out you're gone." Haruhi said as she walked over.

Everyone but I and Kyoya had question marks on their faces. Kyoya explained "Haruhi is the daughter of Kotoko Nakamura, who was the eldest child of the Nakamura family and its heiress. Ayumi-san is the daughter of the eldest son Kazuo Nakamura. When Kotoko-san married Ranka-san, she changed her last name therefore Haruhi has a different last name."

Haruhi and Ayumi nodded in conformation. "B-B-But….t-the N-Nakamura's are the elite of the elite, t-they date back to ancient times!" Hikaru sputtered. Mitsukuni nodded "They're known for having been trained as ninja, the hired assassins of the emperor." Ayumi nodded, rolling her eyes "Yes, and even today the Nakamura family is sought out as body guards."

Ayumi looked pale, paler than her usual color. Haruhi picked her up with surprising ease "You've over exerted yourself Ayumi-chan! You need to rest." Haruhi carried Ayumi to the couch and laid her down, "Get some sleep." Ayumi nodded "Hai, Onee-sama."

As soon as Ayumi was asleep Haruhi turned to us and the first thing out of Tamaki's mouth "So you're not a commoner!" Haruhi sighed and sat on the edge of the couch Ayumi laid on,

"No I'm not. And up until my mom died I was raised in the Nakamura household, I was taught the Nakamura way of fighting. I was trained in the arts of tea ceremony, flower arranging and disguise. I am the eldest granddaughter and my Grandmother expects me to succeed the family along with my arranged marriage partner, which was chosen before I was born." Haruhi sighed and glanced at Kyoya who was smirking.

"Ayumi is younger than me by a year, her mother died giving birth to her and Ayumi herself is very prone to becoming sick. When I found out that she and I would have arranged marriages I went to Grandmother and I told her that Ayumi's fiancée had to be strong, strong enough to protect her when she's sick…because she doesn't need protection when she's not. She placed second the international Mixed Martial Arts Competition, first in the international gymnastics meet and second again for the Women's World Kendo Championship."

Haruhi smiled down at the sleeping girl "Who placed first in those competitions Haru-chan?" Mitsukuni asked. Haruhi turned to us and smiled "I did…" She paused, her eyes flicked around the room settling on the window outside. "And you're about to see why." The moment the words were out of her mouth all the windows in the club room broke and masked assailants jumped into the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Revealed

Haruhi POV

I had just told the guys about my past when the large windows in the club room shattered. Every nerve in my body went into over drive. Quickly dropping into a fighting stance I braced myself as 2 masked assailants charged at me. Grabbing one of them I did a Kake, when I was coming up from the throw I was grabbed from behind and held tightly against the other and performed a Tsukuri.

When both were passed out I watched as Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai fought off the other attackers. Honey threw one and he slammed into the couch effectively rocking Ayumi. I froze as she stirred slightly, Kyoya from his area behind the column stopped moving.

The attackers froze where they were. Ayumi started to slowly rise from the couch, a dark menacing aura growing around her. "Who. Woke. Me. Up?" Our attackers' eyes widened and I smiled "They did Ayumi." I said. Within seconds of the words leaving my mouth, Ayumi was upon them fire in her eyes. I walked over to Kyoya and the others "She also has a case of low blood pressure worse than Honey and Kyoya-Sempai combined." I smiled as the screams and begging for mercy stopped. I turned to watch Ayumi throwing the bodies out the window.

Ayumi turned back to the couch and yawned "I must be going now." She said as she walked over to us. "Onee-sama, come play some time." Ayumi said, smiling. "I'm sure Oto-sama would be happy to see you. Give my regards to Oji-sama." And with those words she walked out of the club room.

* * *

Okay, it was short and crappy. But it's a chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Secrets

Haruhi POV

I was walking toward the club room when suddenly I was flanked by Hikaru and Kaoru. I sighed, knowing what they wanted. "No" I said plainly as I entered the room. Looking around I didn't see Kyoya in the room. I felt a twinge of sadness but I ignored it.

"But why?!" They whined in unison

I sighed "Because, I'm too busy. And besides, you don't just drop by unannounced, even if you are family. Obā-sama doesn't like it." I said sitting down next to Honey-sempai. Honey handed me tea cup and saucer. "Today's tea is earl grey!" I reached for the tray but paused. "Haru-chan? Is everything alright?" Honey asked me, worry plain in his voice.

I stood up "I can't stay today. Come to my house tomorrow. Wear something for a memorial service."

I turned and walked out the door leaving my friends in a stunned silence. Reentering the empty hallway I walked toward the main stairs. I sighed; it had already been 10 years since my mother passed.

"Let's not get too down on ourselves, Haruhi. We wouldn't want to greet your mother and grandfather in a sour mood. They'd be upset." He said.

I stopped walking and turned to face him. "How does my mood have anything to do with you?" I asked as I walked closer to him. A smile crept upon his face.

"Anything that affects you, affects me, my dear Haruhi." I smiled a little as a shiver went up my spine; he so rarely said my name. I stepped forward so that I was nearly touching his chest, he bent down slightly and his lips brushed mine. Wrapping my arms around his neck I held down, lengthening the kiss. We parted after a few seconds.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked, letting my insecurity be heard in my voice as I stared into his deep grey eyes. He smiled his hands firmly at my waist.

"Of course I am; no merit involved" He said as he put his glasses back on. I stepped back from his arms, missing his warmth almost instantly. "I'm going to hold you to that." I said as I fixed my hair slightly.

He smiled again as he lifted my hand and kissed the palm. "Count on it." He released my hand, turned on his heel and walked toward the club room. I watched his retreating figure and smiled to myself.

"Our little secret…Kyoya."

* * *

AN: Ohhh! Dropped a bomb on you! How many of you guys guessed it?! Anyway, thanks for reading! Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Idle Musings

Ayumi POV

I sighed as Chiyo finished tying my obi. "Is something the matter Ojou-sama?" She asked. I shook my head. "I just can't believe it's been ten years."

"Neither can I Miss. I remember the day Master Ryoji asked for Miss Kotoko's hand in marriage" Chiyo said standing to her full height. I nodded and turned to face her. Before I could speak there was a knock at the door

"Ojou-sama, your grandmother requests your presence once you have finished dressing." Another maid said from beyond the closed door.

"Please inform my grandmother that I am on my way." I said as Chiyo help me slip on my zori "Of course Ojou-sama" I heard the retreating footsteps of the maid.

"Everything will be alright." Chiyo said to me as I walked out of my room. I smiled at her and continued on my way. As I walked down the hall to the stairs, I couldn't help but think of Takashi. I hadn't seen him since the day I visited Onee-sama at her school. I made such a spectacle of myself that day, I wondered if he'd even show up today. I had hoped to discuss our engagement because; while I've loved him since the day we'd met, I didn't want to force him into a loveless marriage. I sighed and raised my hand to knock on Grandmother's study door

"You shouldn't be sighing my child." I jumped at the sound of my father, Kazou Nakamura's voice. Turning to face him I smiled slightly "Forgive me father" I said bowing my head in acknowledgement. "Did you sleep alright Ayumi?" He asked worry in his dark brown eyes. I nodded and turned back to knock on the door "Yes, I slept well thank you. And did you get any sleep father? I know how busy you've been." I said as Grandmother's butler opened the door

"I slept very well Ayumi, thank you for your concern." He said sleep lacing his voice

I looked up at him and we smiled at each other. Stepping into the room I was shocked to see not only Onee-Sama and Uncle sitting in front of Grandmother's desk but also Kyoya and…Takashi.

They had all turned to see who has entered. I blushed upon meeting Takashi's eyes. "Come in, come in! We have things to discuss, the seven of us, before the memorial. Aito! Shut the door would you?" My Grandmother said.

I gave her a nervous smile and sat in the chairs available.

This was terrifying

* * *

Okay, that's it! What do you think?! Also thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Also I have graduated so I have the summer. You can expect more frequent updates, I'm not giving any dates for the simple fact that RL happens. Review please!

See you in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Announcements

Ayumi POV

Father and I sat down, I next to Takashi and he next to Uncle. Father greeted everyone warmly but I couldn't bring myself to speak, I was so nervous.

Grandmother cleared her throat and began speaking "As all of you are aware, it was arranged that Haruhi would marry Kyoya when they were just children. It is the same with Ayumi and Takashi."

Grandmother paused and cast a look around the room "I chose Kyoya and Takashi because I saw good in them. I knew they would be right for my granddaughters. If my son-in-law and son have any objections, speak now."

I looked at my father and uncle, fear settled in the pit of my stomach. It was uncle who spoke first "Mother, I do agree with the choice you made for Haruhi, Kyoya is a very capable young man. My only fear is that they do not know each other well enough. That goes for both Haruhi and Ayumi."

My eyes widened as father nodded and started speaking "Ryoji and I had a long conversation about this, Mother. We both agree that they should have a dating period, so that they may get to know each other better."

I closed my eyes in relief and let out a slow breath. Grandmother seemed to agree with the suggestion "Alright, that's what they will do." She smiled and looked toward Haruhi, her eyes growing misty "My first born grandchild, all grown up."

Haruhi reached out and took grandmother's hand, she smiled. "Nakamura-sama, I hate to interrupt but the memorial will be starting soon." Kyoya said.

Grandmother nodded wiping her eyes. She stood and walked around the desk to the door. "Let us begin." She left the room, with uncle, Haruhi, Kyoya and father following her.

I stood to follow my father out, when a large hand grabbed mine. I looked back to see Takashi holding my hand; I felt my face heat up. "Is this okay?" He asked stepping forward so he stood next to me.

I nodded, looking down at our joined hands, I glanced back up at him and smiled "Yes, it's fine."

I swore I saw a small smile grace his lips just before we started following the rest of the group out to the gardens. As we walked I took the time to study him. He was very tall, at least six foot two inches, he wore traditional mourning clothes, while generally reserved for family, his family was very close with mine.

Takashi's soft, but deep voice broke my thoughts "You look very nice. Though it is a sad occasion."

I looked up at him and gave a small smile "Thank you." We reached the veranda doors and started down the stairs to where a tent was set up with the alters of my grandfather and aunt.

"I know this may not be the most appropriate time but I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date. Next Sunday." He said, it was the most I'd ever heard him speak.

I nodded, grinning "Yes. I'd love to."

We walked toward the front of the tent and Takashi let go of my hand so I could sit next to my father. Takashi nodded to him and turned toward the alters. He bowed and headed to sit with his family.

* * *

Done! How'd you like it?


	8. AN

Hey guys! I know it's been a while. I am in college now and it's been a bit hectic but I will be working on updating the stories. I don't know which one is going first, so please bear with me and I will have all stories updated by November, yes I know that's a while from now but that's giving me leverage against whatever my professors throw at me.

~Thanks for reading!


End file.
